


Happy Birthday Teme

by monochromicharlequinn8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromicharlequinn8/pseuds/monochromicharlequinn8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jarred requested so i wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Teme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jarred](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jarred).



> We seen Naruto's 17th now its Sasuke 18th

Sasuke was bored.  
Today was his birthday and his boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, had promised him something special. Obviously it was sex. That’s what Sasuke gave Naruto for his seventeenth.  
But this was Sasuke’s eighteenth. A legal adult today, that merited for something a little more special. At least that’s what he hoped.

A breeze blew in through the open window, taking a paper plane in the room. The plane was orange with three stripes on each wing. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Trademark Naruto.  
He unfolded the plane to find a note written on the inside.

Sasuke,  
Happy Birthday!  
Your present comes in four installments. I’ve made clones and they’re spread throughout the village. The last clone will tell you where the real me is, whichever clone that might be.  
I’ll know if you don’t go through my present properly. Believe it.  
Enjoy your birthday gift.  
Love you Teme.  
Naruto <3

He would never admit this out loud, but excitement rushed through Sasuke when he read the note. He got out of bed, cleaned, dressed and nibbled on a dried apricot. All the while he wondered where the clones might be.

‘Where would Naruto go?’  
Ichiraku Ramen of course.  
Sasuke locked his house and made his way to the ramen cartel of legend. Sure enough he found Naruto.  
The blonde was almost bouncing off the stool when he spied Sasuke.

“Hurry up Sasukeeeeee! I’m taking you out to eat!”  
“Where are we going?” asked Sasuke stopping in front of Naruto.  
“Wherever you want Sasuke!” replied the blonde, leaning forward and pecking his boyfriend’s nose.  
“…Can we go to that side street breakfast bar in the yellow alley?”  
“Sure thing!”

They walked along the street and turned off down an alley with the village symbol spray painted with in yellow everywhere. The front-of-house staff seated them and they ordered breakfast. Sasuke ordered tomato scrambled eggs and Naruto ordered Eggs Benedict, and then paid for both of them.

While their food was being cooked, Sasuke took the liberty of pestering Naruto about the location of the other clones and the real Naruto. The clone didn’t budge and when the food was served straight from the pan, Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to keep talking.  
The delicious breakfast foods were devoured in a matter of minutes. They sat and talked lazily as they digested.  
“Hey, Sasuke?”  
“Hm?”  
“I love you… happy Birthday.”

Sasuke smiled as a thought occurred to him.  
“Let’s go, Dobe.”  
As if on cue, a waitress appeared and asked if that’s all they wanted as she collected their dishes.  
“Yes, thank you,” replied Sasuke, keeping his eyes on Naruto.  
“Ok, have a good day!”

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand as the waitress left and dragged the blonde to the nearest public toilets.  
“Hey Sasuke, What’s up? What are you doing?” yelped Naruto.  
The raven dragged Naruto onto the nearest men’s room and almost threw him into a cubicle. Most public toilets tended to be made with a unisex design.

Sasuke backed Naruto into the cubicle and locked the door behind him.  
“Sasuke, wh-!” the blonde was cut off when Sasuke yanked him for ward and kissed him. He felt Sasuke’s hot tongue move across his lips.  
“I want to fuck you,” Sasuke growled.

Naruto’s brain shut down as Sasuke flipped them and pushed Naruto’s back against the wooden locked door. He whimpered when he felt Sasuke’s body push onto his and whimpered when he felt a hardness brush against his own crotch.  
Sasuke pale hands unfastened both their pants and tugged Naruto’s off completely. He reached down and stroked the blonde’s hardening length. The raven relished in the moan and the thrust form Naruto’s hips. Naruto fucked Sasuke’s hand while Sasuke tongue fucked Naruto’s mouth.

The ravens hand moved away from Naruto’s erection and prodded his hole. Naruto pulled his mouth away and gasped as a finger slid inside. Sasuke dropped to his knees and moved his mouth to Naruto’s filled entrance. He pulled his finger out only to replace it with his tongue.  
Naruto reached down and gripped Sasuke’s hair and the raven squeezed his butt cheeks in his hands. He moaned as Sasuke speared Naruto’s ass with his tongue over and over again.  
“Please Sasuke,” Naruto groaned as he wriggled his hips.

Sasuke pulled away and stood. He lifted Naruto and positioned tan legs around his waist. The raven kissed his blonde hard as he thrust inside his hot, tight ass. Naruto cried out against Sasuke’s lips and gripped his black spikes tightly. Sasuke didn’t give Naruto anytime to adjust as he pounded the blonde into the door, relishing in every sound his actions triggered. He squeezed Naruto’s ass is his hands, loving the warmth the tan flesh provided.

“Sasuke…” the clone whimpered.  
Said Uchiha groaned in response and bit down on the sweet spot on Naruto’s neck. The blonde cried out when Sasuke sucked his neck ruthlessly as he rammed him into his prostate, then into the door.  
The lock rattled as Naruto was continuously fucked into the door.

Sasuke loved seeing Naruto like this. His sweaty tanned body desperately clinging to him, his face red and sweaty, jaw slack from moaning and breathing, sky sapphire eyes fringed with golden eyelashes that could barely stay open. His strong tan hands felt so good all knotted in his hair.  
What a stupid child Sasuke was, thinking he could leave this behind without ever even getting to taste it. Stuff Orochimaru.

“Sasuke…gonna…cum,” gasped Naruto. The raven grunted in response into Naruto’s neck.  
“Me too…touch yourself,” he continued in a whisper.  
Naruto unlaced a hand from Sasuke’s hair, reached down and stroked his leaking arousal.  
“Oh God, Sasuke…”

Sasuke moved his head down to Naruto’s chest and bit down on a pert nipple through his shirt. Naruto almost screamed as he clenched down on Sasuke in his orgasm, making the raven finish too. The clone poofed out of existence leaving Sasuke to fall forward and shoot his seed into the door.  
The raven collapsed to the floor and waited for his post-orgasm bliss to subside. Normally he’d bask in it, but he didn’t want to do that without Naruto.

God damn it Naruto.  
Now Sasuke had to fuck the other clones too. He quickly cleaned himself and the mess he’d made and felt out for Naruto’s chakra. He located a flicker of his Uzumaki chakra at the training field. The training field where they graduated into Team Seven.  
Sasuke washed his hands and left for the training field without another thought.

…

In his special hiding place, the real Naruto jolted out of sleep as his clone’s memories, experiences and breakfast all came to him. He looked down to find a large problem in his pants.  
“Dammit Sasuke! Can’t you keep it in your pants for five minutes?”  
This wasn’t even the worst part; Sasuke would have sex with the other clones too.  
To be fair, the other clones were meant for sex, but not this first one. This first one was for food and company only.  
“Dammit Sasuke.”

…

Sasuke arrived at the training field.  
So far everything looked safe and Naruto wasn’t known for being inconspicuous. No reason to worry. He walked to the three logs in the ground. The raven rested a hand on the middle log and imagined a 12-13 year old Naruto tied to it and pouting.

Movement.  
There was something twisting in the air surrounding Sasuke. But it was too late to stop it.  
The Uchiha grunted as his back slammed into the log he’d been touching. He looked down to find a unique rope binding him to the wood. This was a chakra rope; any chakra he might try to use would just be absorbed into the rope and drain him.

Sasuke looked up and as a new clone stood in front of him. The blonde pouted down at him.  
“Teme, you weren’t supposed to fuck that clone.”  
“I didn’t hear him complain.”  
“Shut up!”  
“…So what? Are you going to punish me?”  
“I wish I was….No I’m here to pleasure you,” said Naruto as he knelt between Sasuke legs.  
“I’m here to pleasure you how you want me to.”

Sasuke could feel himself getting hard again as Naruto’s lips brushed against his jaw.  
‘However I want…huh’  
“Suck me, prep yourself and then ride me.”  
Naruto chuckled as he reached down and palmed Sasuke’s growing erection through his pants.  
“Thanks to the clone, I don’t need to be stretched,” murmured Naruto brushing his lips against Sasuke’s.  
“Then hurry up and lube me,” said Sasuke, starting to pant. Naruto smirked and kissed Sasuke gently as he unfastened their pants and slid his own off completely.

The blonde huddled between Sasuke’s legs and eyed the fully erect penis in front of him. Sasuke flinched as Naruto flicked his tongue tip through the slit at the head. He gasped as the tongue teased the lining of the head. Sasuke out right moaned when Naruto sealed his lips around the head, incasing it in moist heat, and sucked.  
Naruto didn’t mind when Sasuke involuntarily thrust forward a little. He knew that Sasuke just wanted that feeling to continue. So the blonde indulged him.

Sasuke moaned and his hips rocked gently as Naruto too more of his erection in his mouth, sucking and humming as he went. The blonde started to bob his head, taking more of the erection as he went down each time until his nose mussed with soft dark pubic hair. He moaned and drooled shamelessly around the organ in his mouth.

Sasuke leaned against the log and breathed heavily through his nose, trying not to fuck Naruto’s throat. He whimpered and grit his teeth as the blonde swallowed around his cock, making his hips twitch. Sasuke moaned and tensed when Naruto started bobbing his head faster. He moves so only the head was inside then slid down, humming until he had up to Sasuke’s balls in his mouth. The blonde’s well skilled mouth sucked and wet Sasuke’s erection, making the raven lose his mind.

Sasuke’s hips hand been held down by Naruto almost since the start, but that didn’t stop Sasuke from trying to move. He struggled in vain against strong hands as Naruto continued to deep throat him.  
“Naruto…wait,” gasped Sasuke, “I’m gonna cum.”  
Naruto hummed around the length in his mouth and felt Sasuke’s muscles start to spasm in his mouth. He pulled back and sucked the head hard.

Sasuke cried out loudly as he came into Naruto’s mouth. The blonde held all the seed in his mouth and waited for Sasuke to calm back down a bit before pouring the substance along Sasuke’s hardening erection as extra lubricant. Sasuke watched, panting but not yet spent, as Naruto sat up and straddled him, hovering his hole above Sasuke awaiting arousal. Naruto gripped Sasuke’s shoulder in one hand and the base of his erection in the other. Closing his eyes he slowly impaled himself in Sasuke.

The raven moaned and moved his head forward to kiss Naruto. His lips brushed against the blondes, provoking Naruto to kiss him hard. He slid down until Sasuke was almost sheathed inside him. Without meaning to, Sasuke’s hips jerked up into Naruto, knocking his hand out the way and moving inside him fully.

Naruto broke the kiss with a half gasp, half moan sound and cupped Sasuke’s face with both hands. He looked into the raven’s onyx eyes and saw intense lust. The blonde leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sasuke’s, then moaned when the Uchiha’s tongue slid against his lower lip. He allowed the raven entrance.

Sasuke felt Naruto gasp as the blonde involuntarily tightened around the intruder in his ass.  
“Naruto,” muttered Sasuke, “Are you going to move or am I going to have to move us?”  
Sasuke look at Naruto’s emotion-filled face before kissing him gently.  
“Are you feeling ok?”  
“Yeah, I just…think I sat down too hard. Hurts a little,” he mumbled.  
Sasuke craned forward and kissed his blonde again.  
“Do what feels good for you,” he whispered against Naruto’s lips.

Naruto pulled his lips away and panted a little before lifting up until only the head was inside, then sat back down again. Both boys moaned as the movement kept repeating. They quickly established a rhythm in their duet: Naruto would sit down almost fully and Sasuke would thrust up to meet Naruto’s hilt. It was a perfect pace they’d created a while ago, but Naruto never really rode much. Shame really.

“Talk to me,” ordered Sasuke in a whisper.  
Naruto whimpered as his mantle met Sasuke’s yet again. He gripped raven hair tightly and moaned as Sasuke’s cock slid against his prostate.  
“…Feels like…ah… you’re touching me…everywhere…makes me feel so full…feels like I’m burning up, but-hah- in a good way…ah…”

The blonde grit his teeth to stop himself from moaning too loudly as he leaned forward and pressed his sweaty forehead against Sasuke’s equally damp noggin.  
“Sasuke,” he whispered as sapphire eyes locked with onyx, “I love you.”  
“Untie me.”  
“Huh?”  
“Untie me now.”

Naruto reached behind the log and untied the rope. The second Sasuke was loose; he pushed Naruto’s back against the floor and pound into him. He didn’t care that anyone could just walk onto the field and see them, he just cared about Naruto. He cared about the way Naruto’s legs would wrap around his hips and how his hands returned to grip his inky spikes.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke stimulated his prostate as his stomach rubbed against the blonde’s aching cock. He was so close.  
“Sasuke….cum…I’m gonna cum…”  
For an instant Sasuke was glad that Naruto had only unfastened his pants. Someone finding you in a training field sweaty and naked with no context would be awkward. Even with context it’d be awkward.

“Sasuke… I love you…ha…so much Sasuke!” Said raven sealed his lips with the male underneath him and ravished his for all he was worth. Naruto’s head dropped to the ground and he screamed and squeezed Sasuke so hard in his orgasm that eh made the raven cum too.

Sasuke collapsed and arched away from the ground he shot his cum onto. He couldn’t stifle his loud moan as he climaxed and felt boneless for a little while before rolling onto his back and sensed for the other clones. He located six of them staking out in the blondes apartment. The raven reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief that he cleaned himself with. He fastened his pants and bound away to the Dobe’s apartment.

…

Up in a tree that provided a spectacular view of the said training field was Jaraiya. He was flushed, grinning, giggling and had made a lot of notes from the viable research he’d just gathered.  
Even as a clone, Naruto was nasty. That’s what he got for being the disciple of the Toad Sage Jaraiya.

…

The real Naruto was in the bath when his clone’s experiences came to him. His throat muscles constricted from the blow job, and his ass twitched again. Worse still, he was hard…again.  
Naruto pouted. He wanted Sasuke here with him. All the clones were getting him instead. He had to remind himself that this was his own idea.

Quickly, the blonde relieved himself in the tub, wishing it was Sasuke doing that instead. He got out and drained the bath and dried himself, not bothering with clothes; he’d have to be baked for when Sasuke got here. No point in dressing the undressing.  
Naruto flopped under the sheets of the bed in the secret room and decided to try and sleep before the next bunch of clones would siege Sasuke…instead of the real Naruto, who pouted again.

…

When Sasuke opened the door to Naruto’s apartment, he wasn’t sure what to expect. But he wasn’t expecting an empty house. He checked for chakra again and found the six in the bedroom. The raven smiled to himself and shut the front door behind him.

The bedroom door opened to reveal six naked Naruto’s all sprawled out over each other on the bed.  
“Ok…so what now?”  
‘Strip and join us,” said a clone.  
“I can’t fuck all of you,” said Sasuke as he pulled off his shirt to reveal a ruthlessly toned body.  
“You aren’t going to have to,” replied another clone, grinning as Sasuke as he stepped out of his pants.  
“Hn.” His underwear fell down next to his clothes.

The clones shifted and made a spot on the bed which Sasuke climbed into. He smirked at the clone he’d backed against the wall before leaning forward on his hands and knees and kissed him. The clone held Sasuke’s face and kissed him back; a signal for the other clones to move into position.

Two clones slid under Sasuke’s chest and waited for their signal, staring hungrily at the pink hardening nubs there. Another two moved to Sasuke hip-navel area and waited for the organ there to start erecting. The last clone moved behind Sasuke to his pale bottom and kissed a cheek teasingly as he waited for the fun to begin.

The fist clone slanted his lips across Sasuke’s and pushed the raven’s mouth open. He slid his tongue inside and gently licked the tip of Sasuke’s tongue. Sasuke moaned when he slathered his tongue against Naruto’s and his hips twitched when more noticeable kissed were dotted on his ass cheeks. The raven started to get hard.

The two blonde’s at Sasuke’s crotch saw the growth in his penis and took their cues to start. One leaned down and flicked his tongue through his balls while the other clone placed a soft kiss on the developing head.  
The touches on his genitals caused Sasuke to break the kiss with a gasp, and he started moaning when the clone he was kissing started sucking on his neck. The clones at Sasuke’s hips watched lustfully as the limb in front of them developed to a half-hard stage. The clones went back to their assigned sections of Sasuke’s length and started sucking them.

Sasuke groaned loudly and fully hardened when the clones attended their ends of his length with more interest and technique than before. The mouth n Sasuke’s neck returned to his lips and began to suck his face off, which Sasuke responded to eagerly.

The clone at Sasuke’s behind gripped the ivory orbs in his hands and started rolling and squeezing them affectionately in his hands. The clones listened as Sasuke continuously moaned into the clone’s mouth.  
The pair at Sasuke’s chest couldn’t wait any longer. The dove in and sealed their lips around the fleshy buds and suckled them. Sasuke whimpered as the clones started assaulting almost off of his pleasure points. A clone pulled off his nipple and blew on it, making the raven shiver.

The clone at Sasuke’s rear decided he wanted in on the action too. He parted Sasuke’s cheeks and poked his tongue against the hole there. Sasuke cried out into the clone’s mouth and fisted the sheets as the tongue started to fuck his hole.  
Sasuke decided he shouldn’t be the only one feeling good. He moved his hands to the erections of the clones at his chest. He grinned and gripped the arousals, pumping them. The Naruto’s moaned into his chest and sucked and tongued more.

Seeing that they were allowed relief, the duo slurping at Sasuke’s arousal shifted their bodies and started grinding against the raven’s warm quads. The groaned at the stimulation from their groins and sucked Sasuke’s phallic assets harder. Sasuke jumped and felt a tiny bit embarrassed as the blonde’s fucked themselves against his legs and hands.

Naruto sucked Sasuke’s tongue into his mouth and playfully nibbled on it. He glanced over to his fellow clone that was rimming and tongue fucking the raven’s ass. He looked quite into it. It felt kind of awkward to watch yourself pleasure someone in so many ways. But also hot too.

The clone pleasuring Sasuke’s ass wanted his own pleasure too, so he did what too other clones were doing and started grinding against Sasuke’s leg. He shuddered and broke away from the raven’s twitching ass. H gasped and moaned for a bit before he started sucking on Sasuke’s perineum.

“Naruto,” Sasuke groaned loudly, knowing all of them would listen, “I’m gonna cum.” Of course he was. With this much pleasure on his good spots, he was surprised he hadn’t finished already.  
“Me too,” replied a clone from Sasuke’s chest. All the others moaned in agreement, making Sasuke groan and fall even closer to the edge.

Sasuke’s hips started to rock. Gently he swayed from a pair of greedy mouths sucking and licking his erection and balls to a single mouth intent on eating him out for all he was worth. This is what heaven was to Sasuke; a bunch of Naruto’s fucking him and themselves on him.

One of the clones as Sasuke’s chest broke off and gasped loudly before disappearing. The clones at Sasuke’s leaking erection both cried out loudly around Sasuke Sasuke’s junk before they too poofed out of existence. The remaining clone at Sasuke’s nipple soon followed after.

Just as Sasuke was about to cum, the clone at his ass orgasmed and disappeared as well. The raven panted bit before devouring the mouth of the clone in front of him. The clone gasped and pushed Sasuke off him before flopping down and tried to catch his breathe.  
“The…the real Naruto… is at the hot springs …he’s waiting for you.”  
“Hah… you, you sound a bit jealous.”  
“Be-because…he, he gets you and I don’t.”  
Sasuke couldn’t help that endearing feeling that sparked in chest. He set down between the clone’s legs and started fisting their cocks together.  
“But…you’re a part of Naruto…and…I’ll see you again soon, ok?”  
The clone gasped and nodded before he actively thrust his groin against Sasuke’s.  
A few thrust was all either males could take.  
“Sasuke, I love you!” the clone practically sobbed out in pleasure before he orgasmed and went up in smoke. Sasuke’s seed splashed against his thighs and the sheets before he flopped onto his back.

Sasuke had had a lot of sex today. He was pretty much exhausted and done for the day… but he still had to fuck the real Naruto. That though seemed to rejuvenate the raven who rolled out of bed to get dressed, but fell to the floor, still lacking energy.  
While his strength built up again, Sasuke decided to wash Naruto’s cum-stained bed sheets and take a shower…and probably eat something too.  
And when he was able to move, Sasuke did all of those things before setting off to the hot springs.

…

Naruto lay front down on the bed naked, sweaty and covered in cum. He was beginning to regret this whole birthday gift. He was exhausted…and hungry…and filthy. The bed was filthy too. The blonde pulled on a robe and called room service to remove the bed while he went for a shower.

When Naruto emerged from the shower, he was greeted by a clean bed and the smell of food. He looked into the eating room and saw a light lunch spread. The blonde grinned and indulged in the thoughtfully prepared lunch.

…

The maid who’d fixed Naruto’s bed and food was none other than Kabuto Yakushi in disguise. He clever medic hadn’t introduced anything harmful into the room….just laced the room and food with aphrodisiacs. The man-in-cognito smiled to himself.  
‘My gift to you Sasuke. Happy Birthday and I must commend you on your choice of life partners.’

…

When Sasuke arrived at the hot springs, he checked for Naruto’s room at the front desk. The receptionist gave him the room and a gift basket Naruto had left for him. The raven trudged to the blonde’s room and opened the door.  
Immediately his olfactory senses were greeted by tantalizing scents that evoked a rock solid erection.  
Sasuke saw Naruto lying on his side on the large bed, completely naked. This gave the raven a wonderful view on the tanned built body that was flushed and sweating. The gist basket fell to the floor. He licked his lips with a saliva flooded tongue. Then he spied Naruto’s twitching, stretched hole and his dick jerked in his pants.

Naruto felt like he was burning. His stomach, groin and ass were twitching and he wanted so badly to touch himself. But at the same time he wanted to find out what had provoked such a bodily reaction. He was vaguely aware of someone opening the door, but he ignored it in favour of his body.

Sasuke walked over to the bed, dropping his clothes as he went and crawled till he knelt over Naruto. Then he saw it. Saw the blonde’s distress, which he first mistook as arousal.  
“Naruto’s, what’s wrong?” asked Sasuke huskily, temporarily forgetting about his arousal. Naruto started and looked up at Sasuke’s concerned, flushed face.

“Sasuke,” Naruto whimpered, “I’m sorry, I-”  
“What’s wrong Naruto,” interrupted Sasuke, this time with more urgency.  
“I feel strange…I’m sorry,” Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke leaned down and kissed his damp forehead.  
“Don’t be sorry,” murmured Sasuke against Naruto’s noggin.  
“How do you feel strange?”  
“…”  
“Naruto, if you don’t tell me then I can’t help you,” Sasuke whispered huskily.

Naruto felt his cock ache at Sasuke’s grating tone.  
“I feel hot,” the blonde panted, “a-and I feel aroused, but…it-it doesn’t feel right.”  
Sasuke hummed and gently started to rub the underside of his erection against Naruto’s hip, making the blonde whimper.  
“Did you eat anything?” Sasuke murmured as he gently kissed his way down Naruto’s face.  
“The maid cooked some eggs…Sasuke?”  
“Hm?” the raven hummed and ground harder against Naruto’s leg.

“Sasuke!” Naruto snapped in a distressed voice. This definitely caught the Uchiha’s attention.   
“Do you think that maid drugged me?”  
“Probably. Don’t worry, it’s probably just an ingestible aphrodisiacs… she probably put some sex smells around the room too. I could smell them as I walked in.”  
“She probably doesn’t even work here,” muttered Naruto, feeling a lot more at ease now that he understood what was happening.

“It won’t go away until you cum,” Sasuke whispered into Naruto’s ear before licking the outer shell.  
“Do you want me to help you Naruto?”  
The blonde shuddered and nodded.  
“Yes…please Sasuke, just take me,” whimpered Naruto as he rolled onto his stomach and spread his legs a little. He turned his head to look at Sasuke, who looked conflicted between lust and restraint.

“You don’t need to prep me Teme, you’ve been fucking me all day,” Naruto huffed, wriggling his ass as incentive. Sasuke growled and kissed Naruto forcefully as he thrust himself inside Naruto to the hilt. Naruto broke their kiss with a gasp and pushed his face into the pillow.  
“Sasuke! Fuck me!”  
The blonde fisted the pillow he screamed into as Sasuke thrust into his good spot.

Sasuke gripped Naruto’s hips and pulled them up so the blonde was propped up on his knees. He squeezed the tan hips and plunged back inside Naruto’s tight delicious warmth. He thrust into the blonde’s prostate repeatedly, loving the clench his ass provided as a reward for pleasuring him.  
Naruto’s eyes rolled back in his head as Sasuke pistoned his erection into his prostate. The drugs in his system highlighted the situation a lot, too much actually. The blonde whimpered in distress and he pushed his ass into Sasuke’s hips, taking the Uchiha deeper inside him.

“Naruto, relax,” Sasuke grunted, surprised, as he thrust into the blonde.  
“Sasuke…please…”  
Sasuke immediately started to think of why the blonde’s arousal would be so desperate. He’d eaten some, and smelt it. But due to his Uzumaki genes and Kurama, Naruto sense of smell would be more efficient, thus picking up in the aphrodisiacs more than Sasuke would.

“I’m sorry Sasuke,” Naruto cried, “This just ruined everything-“  
“Don’t,” said the Uchiha sharply, “You’ve done nothing wrong, just let me take care of you.”  
Naruto gasped and moaned loudly as Sasuke rammed into his prostate gland hard and fast. He whimpered when Sasuke started fisting his leaking erection too. The blonde’s hips started moving again; he rocked his prostate into Sasuke’s erection and then into a pale skilled hand that made him feel good.  
This felt good, still desperate, but less ‘If-you-don’t-fuck-you’ll-die’ fort of feeling. Now that he was working the drugs through his system, Naruto felt a bit better.

Sasuke thought this was amazing. He’d already figured out that his sexual limbic process had been stimulated by the aphrodisiac scents the second he’d stepped into the room. It also got him into bed with Naruto. Naruto who was distressed that his birthday gift to Sasuke had been ruined, but didn’t realize that this situation wasn’t all that bad. Sasuke would swoop in and relieve Naruto of the aphrodisiacs he’d ingested and be a hero as well as get awesome mindless birthday sex out of it. Also Naruto’s ass was amazing.

Sasuke leaned over Naruto, spooning him, and moved a hand from Naruto’s hips to play with a nipple.  
“Sasuke…hah…cum…I’m gonna-,” the blonde broke off gasping.  
“Sasuke, if I don’t cum, I think I’m gonna die!” Naruto cried out in distress.  
Spurred into emergency action, Sasuke summoned chakra and used it to fuck Naruto faster and harder. He channeled the special energy through his hands into Naruto’s erection and nipples. He sent jolts off it through his own erection into Naruto’s prostate to try and relieve the blonde.  
They’d used chakra before in sex, but not like this. It felt amazing.

Naruto choked as he screamed Sasuke’s name in his climax. Sasuke moaned into Naruto’s ear as he came, filling the blonde’s anus with his seed. When they were both spent, they flopped down onto the bed and panted as the last odour and dietary aphrodisiac molecules passed through their systems.

Naruto groaned softly as he felt a steady stream of Sasuke’s cum drip from his ass, down his perineum, through his balls and onto the messed bed sheets. Sasuke was pretty much done now. He’d had lots of good sex all day and he was on the verge of sleep. There was something he had to do first though.

The blonde watched tiredly as Sasuke crawled out of bed and opened the window on the opposite wall. Fresh air flowed in while the arousal-triggering smells filtered out. Sasuke stayed at the window for a few moments and relaxed as he breathed in the fresh air.  
“Sasuke come back,” murmured Naruto.

“Do you feel better now?” asked Sasuke as he settled back down on the bed.  
“Yeah… I’m sorry you-”  
“Please stop apologizing,” said Sasuke, “It’s not your fault.”  
“And what are you going to do to me if I keep apologizing?” inquired Naruto with a faint mischief.  
“I’ll…I’ll do something.”  
“Like push my head underwater until I beg for you to let me up?”  
“Dobe, don’t tempt me.”  
Naruto chuckled.

…

“Who was that maid anyway?” asked Naruto as he settled down in a hot spring pool beside Sasuke.  
“I have no idea,” replied Sasuke as he relaxed into the warm water, “I’m kind of glad this happened though,” continued the Uchiha.  
“Why?”  
“Because I got to take care of you.”  
Naruto blushed and was silent for a moment.  
“So, did you like my presents?”  
“I loved them.”  
Naruto relaxed, happy that he’d made Sasuke happy.  
“You’ve got your work cut out for you for my birthday.”  
“I’ll think of something.”  
“Hey?”  
“Hm?”  
“Happy 18th Birthday Sasuke…I love you.”  
“Thanks… I love you too.”


End file.
